plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape through Time
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = History Science Trick |ability = A Zombie can't be hurt this turn. Conjure a History card. |flavor text = Possible side effects include: the creation of a temporal paradox, the unraveling of the fabric of reality, erasing your entire existence, a mild foot rash.}} Escape through Time is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities shield a selected zombie for the turn it is played, and Conjure a card. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Science Trick *'Abilities:' A Zombie can't be hurt this turn. Conjure a History card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description Possible side effects include: the creation of a temporal paradox, the unraveling of the fabric of reality, erasing your entire existence, a mild foot rash. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is unique, as it can prevent a zombie from being hurt for a whole turn. It can be used on any zombie, and is best used on one that has an ability you want to preserve for a turn. An amazing combo is Planetary Gladiator with this card, which does not cost much at all, but can absorb a lot of damage that would otherwise go to you. As Neptuna, you can stall a plant like Doubled Mint that can easily becomes unstoppable, then play a Deadly zombie next turn. Then, you will get to Conjure a history card. It can range anywhere from Camel Crossing, which is the cheapest history card, to something much better, like , Undying Pharaoh, Dr. Spacetime, or even another Escape through Time card. Although there are no zombies that synergize with the tribe, this card is nevertheless useful as it allows you to play cards that you do not have in your deck. Despite this card's abilities being quite useful, the zombie you plan to play it on can still be destroyed by instant-kill tricks before you can play it, such as or Shamrocket. Be especially careful using this against and heroes, especially Wall-Knight, as they can ruin your strategy easily. Since it is a science card, you can use it to activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability as Rustbolt. However, note that Interdimensional Zombie will not be shielded anymore if this trick is played on him as he will transform into another zombie. Escape Through Time works well with Dr. Spacetime, since he can make the Conjured card cheaper. However, only Neptuna can do that normally. Against There is not much you can do against this trick, as your opponent's zombie is invulnerable the turn it is played unless you manage to get either Devour, Scorched Earth, Weed Whack, or Whirlwind by blocking an attack. If they play this card, then they are most likely to be either stalling or keeping a zombie alive that is vital to their strategy. The best thing to do, however, is to simply destroy any zombie that this may be used on during your turn with cards such as , Berry Blast, and . You must also be aware of the history card it Conjures, as it can be anything from Camel Crossing to Undying Pharaoh. Gallery EscapethroughTimeStat.jpg|Escape through Time's statistics escapethroughtimecard.jpg|Escape through Time's card activation.jpg|Escape through Time being used on ZombuffCardImage.png|Escape through Time's card image ETT conjured by Cosmic Scientist.jpg|Escape through Time's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist EscapeThroughTimeGivesThisAgain.PNG|Escape through Time's statistics after being Conjured by another Escape through Time EscapethroughTimeonGargologist.png|Escape through Time being used on Gargologist EtT used on KotG.png|Escape through Time being used on King of the Grill Trivia *This card reuses the textures and card image of the removed Motivate card. *It is the only trick that can shield a zombie. *Its description references the usual side effects of time travelling like a temporal paradox, the removal of somebody's existence and the fabric of reality as usually seen in time travelling fiction. The last one, a mild foot rash, is just a joke. **This is the second card so far to reference side effects, the first being Vitamin Z. ***Coincidentally, both are rare zombie tricks. Category:History cards Category:Science cards Category:Conjuring cards